Roulette
by CrazyFanMc
Summary: Will two unlikely pair end up together read to find out, musicfic


A/N: hey guys hope you are liking the new story I uploaded yesterday if you don't like that story because of the pairing plot than you might not like this story, so quit out while you can

Third POV:

Aubrey has always been strict to rules even when in kindergarten because her father always says that without following these rules in place there will not be justice in the world, so ever since she was young she was a sticker with rules and had learn martial arts to further her discipline that is until one day, Aubrey was packing up her desk after a particularly hard and long case when one of her co-worker Chloe Beale ask her and the rest of the team to go out for a drink or two, Aubrey who normally don't drink other than alone Aubrey was hesitant but decided to treat herself this once, after the bar she followed her co-workers and went to the bar get a drink, while walking to the bar a lot of people, guys or girls were giving her pieces of paper which her co-workers were jealous of but Aubrey saw a girl at the corner of her eyes that was at the bar alone decided to go over there and introduced herself, but upon looking at her Aubrey immediately thought of a word, trouble, but decided to give the girl a benefit of a doubt and went on to introduced herself 'hi, my name is Aubrey, what's yours?" the girl looked up with a half-smile "Beca" Beca said the both of them started talking but when Aubrey realized it was way past one morning she bid Beca goodnight but when she was about to leave Beca ran up to her to give Aubrey her number and before she left Beca kissed Aubrey on the cheek blushed and walked away, Aubrey looked on with a smile and they started texting each other.

 _I'm uptight_

 _Playing by the rules in this game of life_

 _365 days on the grind_

 _Something's stirring, I might need to unwind_

 _Then, there are you_

 _Texting me a little bubble of trouble_

 _I've tried to ignore these thoughts that rumble_

 _I think I'm bored of being so careful_

 _Big city lights_

 _Got me flirting with fire_

 _Tonight I'ma let my hair down_

 _Have a few rounds and just let go_

After that day at the bar they met more often for coffee or just to hang out but what they are both trying very hard to do was to push their feeling for each other down but when Aubrey had to go to Las Vegas for a case, they decided to have their last night before a few days at Aubrey's apartment, after a few drinks the alcohol was starting to get out then and unknowingly the both of them was starting to sit closer and closer to each other until Aubrey looked up and saw Beca staring at her emotions she didn't know behind her eyes they started to lean in subconsciously at that moment Aubrey gave in to temptation and just than it was a perfect moment all thoughts disappeared and the only thing they can feel are each other, things progress from there and the only thing they know the next moment was the morning light shining on their face and feeling pure bliss, they woke up in Aubrey's bed, sheets tangled up between them as they looked into each other eye Aubrey's flight was forgotten

 _Like roulette, o-o_

 _Wanna close my eyes and roll it, with you_

 _Like roulette, o-o_

 _Wanna lose control and forget with you_

 _Like roulette_

 _Let's roll it_

 _They say everything in moderation_

 _And sometimes, you got to give in to temptation_

 _So, I drop a pin to my location_

 _Let's roll the dice_

After booking a later flight and giving an excuse to her boss, Aubrey and Beca was on their way to the airport when Beca spoke up "so what are we now?" Aubrey looked at her seriously and said, "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" "Yes" Beca said happily few minutes later they were at the airport and Beca watch as Aubrey walked to the terminal and looked back and wave at Beca, Beca waved back to her just as she leave.

Few hours later Aubrey reached her hotel room and decided to Skype Beca, after they were done Aubrey went to get ready for bed she saw a few complimentary wines on the table and decided to take the risk of a hangover as she was missing Beca's body next to her, she went all out with the wine.

 _They say everything in moderation_

 _And sometimes, you got to give in to temptation_

 _So, I drop a pin to my location_

 _Let's roll the dice_

 _Big city lights_

 _Got flirting with fire_

 _Tonight I'ma let my hair down_

 _Have a few rounds and just let go_

 _Like roulette, o-o_

 _Wanna close my eyes and roll it, with you_

 _Like roulette, o-o_

 _Wanna lose control and forget with you_

 _Like roulette_

 _Let's roll it_

 _Like roulette_

 _(Let's roll it)_

 _A few days later_

Beca was waiting for Aubrey at the airport as she saw Aubrey coming out she waited patiently for her, Beca dragged Aubrey to the car telling her that they will be eating out as she had book a reservation, as they drove to the destination Beca asked Aubrey if anything interesting had happen during her trip to Las Vegas, they reached in 15 minutes and went into the restaurant.

When the both of them were sited a waiter came to them with two separate menus placing it on the table in front of them, they looked through it and Aubrey decided to have a steak with a appetizer of mushroom soup with garlic bread and Beca got chicken chop with sautéed vegetables with a appetizer of seafood soup they also ordered a red wine to go with the dishes, after their dish came they both made small talk but there was a tension in the air as soon as they were in the car.

They started leaning in kissing each with chaste kiss, Aubrey kiss Beca at her ear and a demand for her to drive home as fast as she could they separated and Beca started putting the car to the limit and drove as fast as she could back home.

 _(Lemon ahead read own your own risk)_

As soon as they reached the front door Aubrey had Beca pinned against her in bruising kiss Beca's hand went into Aubrey's dress pants pocket to retrieve the keys to the apartment as Beca was trying to open the door Aubrey kiss down her neck making her moan pleasurably they got in before things got heat Aubrey pushed Beca in and shut the door with leg, her lips still on Beca's, she pushed Beca gently onto the sofa and continue making-out as they continued both their clothes were thrown hazardly around the room as Aubrey continue to ravish Beca's body licking, kissing and biting every skin possibly, Aubrey started down to Beca's womanhood and began teasing "Aubrey please stop teasing me" Beca said pleadingly, Aubrey decided to stp teasing and pushed two fingers in her, Beca's back arch up but Aubrey held her down using her hand as she continues her tongue licking Beca clit, Beca moaning which gave Aubrey confidence to keep going "Aubrey please keep going I…" as Beca reach her orgasm moaning Aubrey name, Aubrey held her down and lick her through her orgasm, as Beca was coming down from her high she flipped Aubrey over and started doing what Aubrey was doing to her body just now giving Aubrey's body as much attention as she gave Beca.

(Lemon end)

That night showed both of them that they were just as in love as the other were to each other and a few years of dating later they both married under the night sky with both party parents, friends and colleagues in attendence.

 _So tonight, we test limits (test limits)_

 _Take the safety off for a minute (for a minute)_

' _Cause my love's a bullet with your name written on it_

 _Just load it and spin it_

 _Like roulette, o-o_

 _Wanna close my eyes and roll it, with you_

 _Like roulette, o-o_

 _Wanna lose control and forget with you_

 _Like roulette_

 _Let's roll it_

 _Like roulette_

 _Wanna close my eyes and roll it, with you_

 _(Like roulette)_

Hope you guys liked the story as always R&R

PEACE OUT


End file.
